Mobile devices are rapidly becoming the computing device of choice for today's tech-savvy, on-the-go users. Very often, mobile device users engage in real-time collaborative processing tasks such as photo sharing, video sharing and the exchanging of other media or content. Historically, various social networking and file sharing applications are provided for facilitating this kind of interaction over a network. In this way, users may engage with one another to share photos, music and other media even when they are remotely located. However, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to support file sharing and related interactions among multiple devices, particularly with respect to small form factor devices such as mobile devices.